Un Recuerdo
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: Un recuerdo puede tener muchos significados, y cuando sentimientos negativos son producto de ello, el estar sola es la mejor opción aunque no la preferida, eso era algo que jamás admitiría.


_**Holas , bueno soy nueva en Fanfiction y aquí les traigo un ONE SHOT TIPO, es la primera historia que hago en ser publicada en esta página más no es mi primera historia de Kung Fu Panda, así que espero que sea de su agrado**_

 _ **ATT: Lazuli 2B**_

* * *

 **"** _Un recuerdo puede tener varios significados"_

 **Un Recuerdo**

El atardecer había sido hermoso, tantos colores formando un solo panorama, fue algo único, pero como si alguien echara encima de todo un abrigo negro, la noche cubrió por completo de un momento a otro, todo el lugar; ahora el conocido Valle de la Paz se cernía en oscuridad, sin embargo, el Palacio de Jade, se observa majestuoso en la punta donde las largas escaleras terminaban, aun así la penumbra a pesar de la luz que emitía la luna le daba un leve toque tenebroso a tan vistosa estructura.

Las horas pasaron y los habitantes del valle descansaban en sus respectivas casas, pues nadie por mas pacífico que el sitio mostraba ser (tomando encuentra su nombre), se atrevía a salir en las presentes altas horas de la noche, ningún ser gustaba de toparse con bandidos.

Y aunque todo parecía tranquilo, en el Palacio de Jade no se mostraba la misma suerte, ya que cierta felina no lograba que el sueño la invadiera, y no eran precisamente los ronquidos de un conocido panda los culpables de aquel suceso, a pesar de que retumbaban con fuerza en las paredes, que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que se trataba de un pequeño sismo.

No obstante una razón muy diferente era la causante de que el insomnio empezara a afectar a Tigresa; quien harta de no conseguir llegar al mundo de los sueños, se levantó de una forma muy rápida de donde yacía acostada, obteniendo por causa de tal movimiento brusco un pequeño mareo, el cual ignoro caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación y abriéndola para enseguida caminar por el pasillo en silencio, no quería despertar a nadie, y finalmente llegar al patio.

Tigresa podía sentir la brisa que brindaba la noche, pero no le importó sentir aquel frío. Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas del ataque y derrota de Kai, y ella no había podido dejar de pensar en ello; durante los últimos días sentimientos como la culpa, el remordimiento, invadían su mente sin importar el momento, cada vez más el estar sola era la mejor opción aunque no fuera su preferida, eso era algo que jamás admitiría.

Pese a tratar de ocultarlo, sabía perfectamente que todos en el palacio se habían dado cuenta, pero había evadido los ¿Estas bien? y miradas preocupadas de todos, en especial de cierto panda, como siempre lo había hecho. No quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Po, porque sabía perfectamente que volvería a sentir la impotencia y desesperación que abarco su corazón durante el ataque de Kai, y cuando aquellos recuerdos pasaban por su memoria sin tener oportunidad de detenerlos, empezaba aquella molestia producto de algunas lágrimas retenidas y que nunca por consciencia propia intentaría sacarlas a flote.

No supo en que momento paso, pero su cuerpo se movió por inercia en dirección a uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban el palacio de Jade, y como si de una costumbre se tratara, aunque habían pasado años sin hacer esa acción, comenzó a golpear el tronco situado en frente con toda la fuerza que le permitían las palmas de las manos, no obstante redujo un poco la potencia de los golpes al notar que solo un golpe más y el árbol se derrumbaría inmediatamente.

No paro ni un segundo de golpear el mencionado tronco durante casi 2 horas, que era el tiempo que llevaba realizando tal acción; mientras a su mente se venían los momentos en los que Kai ataco el palacio, el ataque cuya fuerza la separo de Shifu después de que el mismo la detuviera de ir a atacar a quien había robado el Chi a los demás, cuando se sintió completamente inútil al permitir que ese sujeto se robara el Chi de su padre adoptivo, la poca esperanza que tenia de llegar antes que Kai a la aldea de los pandas y advertirle a Po, cosa que pese a su falta de ánimos y fuerza logro, el miedo al darse cuenta que Po no se había convertido en un maestro del Chi, la desesperación y las ganas de detenerlo cuando este se aplicó a sí mismo la llave Dactilar Wuxi para poder llevar a Kai al mundo de los espíritus y la alegría de verlo de nuevo, carcomiéndose con la culpabilidad y acusaciones a si misma de que pudo haber hecho más, como impedir la destrucción del Palacio de Jade, que aun en la actualidad no estaba completamente reconstruido, pero al menos estaba estable como para convivir dentro sin la preocupación de las tantas paredes que podían caerte encima; rió un poco al recordar el susto que se llevó Po, cuando el Palacio estaba empezando con su reconstrucción ,y él había decidido dejar la aldea de pandas, mencionando que su hogar era el Valle de la Paz; había entrado al Palacio y una piedra no muy grande había caído cerca de él , causando que el Guerrero Dragón, teniendo en mente que una de las inestables paredes iba a colapsar por completo, saltara y se posicionara como si estuviera sosteniendo una pared , que obviamente no existía y la excusa que había dado cuando se dio cuenta del hecho de que no sostenía más que aire: Un pequeño entrenamiento , siempre hay que estar en forma, había dicho Po mientras intenta tocarse la punta de los pies con sus dedos, fallando intensa y graciosamente para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa tímida, que la felina no pudo evitar pensar que era una acción tierna.

Para Tigresa recordar aquel momento fue un descanso de todo lo que la mantenía inquieta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había parado de golpear el árbol y había cerrado los ojos para visualizar ese momento, enseguida un recuerdo que Tigresa estaba segura de nunca haber tenido paso por su mente como un flash, seguido de un punzante dolor de cabeza que por poco hace que cayera al suelo, sin embargo sorprendida se dio cuenta de que no se había logrado mantener en pie por sí misma, pues unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban imposibilitando que golpeara el suelo y una conocida voz con gran dejo de preocupación decía palabras que poco a poco logro entender, a través de aquella jaqueca que seguía presente:

¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Tigresa me estas asustando, estas bien?!

¿Po?, pregunto la felina y antes de que la preocupada voz del panda repitiera lo anterior, contesto: Si, no es nada.

¿Estas segura porque…

Pero Tigresa no dejo que concluyera la pregunta y soltando los brazos de Po de su alrededor para pararse por su cuenta preguntó: ¿Qué haces aquí?, arrepintiéndose un poco de la forma un poco molesta en la que lo hizo.

Bueno yo…, respondió Po nervioso.

Pero la felina lo interrumpió nuevamente: ¿A caso me seguiste?

¡Por favor no me golpees!, rogo Po, ¡solo quería saber si estabas bien, has estado muy distante estos días y ya que no quieres hablar con nadie enserio que me preocupe!

Po…, iba a decir la felina pero esta vez fue ella la que se vio interrumpida por un Po casi de rodillas que seguía hablando sin siquiera escucharla:

¡Oí que salías de tu habitación y te seguí, pero unos minutos después para que no notaras mi presencia, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para hablar, ya que todos están dormidos y bueno tienes, es decir creo que tienes la suficiente confianza en mí como para decirme si estás bien…

Po…, intento seguir Tigresa, pero el panda seguía hablando:

¡Pues somos amigos ¿verdad?, y bueno la confianza entre amigos es muy importante…

Po..., volvió a intentar la felina siendo interrumpida nuevamente:

¡No es que quiera saber todos tus secretos, pero si te abrieras un poquito con los demás o por lo menos conmigo, sería algo bueno…

Po escucha…, la frase se volvió incompleta, mientras Po seguía hablando:

¡Así que por favor no me golpees juro que no volverá a llamarte amargada, ni …

¡¿Ni qué?!, en términos básicos, rugió Tigresa, ¡¿Qué otra cosa has dicho que yo no he estado enterada?!

Ehhh, yo, mm, n n noo nada, rió Po nerviosamente.

¡¿Te voy a …, pero la felina suspiro para tranquilizarse y dijo:

Gracias Po

¿Por llamarte amargada?, no creí que te gustara , pero si es así entonces.., hablo Po y otra nueva interrupción por parte de la felina no le dejo terminar.

¡No por eso!, respondió Tigresa y luego un poco más tranquilamente continuo, me refiero al hecho de seguirme para saber si estaba bien; muchas gracias… amigo.

Po sonrió, no hay de qué, pero ¿Estas segura?, casi caes al piso si no te hubiera sostenido, ¿Estas enferma o algo?

No Po, estoy bien, comento Tigresa y al notar que la preocupación seguía presente en el rostro de su amigo, que apenas podía ver con la luz de la luna, agrego: solo no podía dormir y decidí salir un momento y pues me vino una especie de recuerdo y un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero estoy bien, afirmo.

Me alegro, hablo Po, pensé que tenías alguna enfermedad o malestar, por un momento pensé que habías quedado inconsciente, porque no me respondías, y dime ¿Qué clase de recuerdo era?, inquirió Po con esa inocencia tan casual en él.

No lo sé, respondió la felina, solamente recuerdo una voz, pero seguramente fue mi imaginación no he podido dormir mucho las últimas noches.

¿Por?, interrogo Po, empezaba a verse preocupado de nuevo; puedes confiar en mí, aseguró.

Yo, dijo Tigresa, simplemente pude haber hecho más.

¿Para dormir?, hablo Po.

¡No!, me refiero a…, suspiro Tigresa y continúo: Me refiero a Kai.

De inmediato el entendimiento reemplazo a la preocupación en el rostro de Po: Hiciste mucho, afirmó.

No fue suficiente, contesto la felina, pude haber evitado que tomara el Chi de Shifu o que básicamente destruyera el palacio junto con la estatua del maestro Oogway , o tan solo pude haber llegado más pronto a la aldea de pandas.

Estabas herida, menciono Po, y con un movimiento un poco torpe tomó la mano derecha de su amiga con la suya.

Tigresa lo miro a los ojos, ese verde siempre era tan tranquilizador: No es una excusa para mí, dijo.

Pero habría sido desesperante y horrible para mí, si te pasaba algo peor por culpa de Kai, Po dijo con total sinceridad, evidente en sus ojos; eres muy importante para mí, finalizo con una sonrisa.

Tú también lo eres para mí, menciono Tigresa, perdón por preocuparte.

No te disculpes, comento Po y su serena actitud cambio a preocupación nuevamente al bajar la vista a la mano de su amiga que seguía sosteniendo; No me gusta mucho que lo hagas, dijo.

¿Qué?, pregunto Tigresa, confundida y se fijó en lo que Po observaba: heridas cortas pero seguramente profundas se ubicaban por las palmas de sus manos y entonces lo entendió.

Vamos, menciono Po.

¿Vamos?, dijo Tigresa confundida por segunda vez en esa noche.

A vendarte esas cortadas, contesto Po como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y ella lo siguió sin protestar.

Después de una promesa de olvidar ese "entrenamiento", de golpear árboles, para luego vendar sus manos, Po y ella regresaron a las habitaciones y esta vez el mundo de los sueños estaba a punto de llegar a Tigresa, no obstante la voz que había escuchado en su cabeza por aquel "recuerdo" que seguía sin distinguir, llego a su mente, de nuevo pero con una frase que no olvidaría:

"Cuídate hija"

E intentando no pensar en esas palabras la felina cayó en un sueño profundo acompañado de la imagen de cierto panda cuyos ronquidos volvían a inundar el lugar.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, ¿Qué les pareció? espero que no me haya quedado tan mal :(**

 **Nos escribiremos en la próxima**

 ***Lazuli**


End file.
